Sunday Morning
by HappyValentina
Summary: If he's gonna pop the question, he has to wait for the perfect moment... KLAINE. Finger-crossed that something like this hopefully takes place during season five, but until we know, here's my head canon. Hope you enjoy.


_So from what we get to see in the previews and in all the behind-the-scenes footage and pictures we've gotten of the first two episodes, AND from a confirmed spoiler, is that my Klaine is getting back together (finally!), but we don't really know if they get engaged after all, like Blaine wanted (I really don't know about that picture of a ring in Kurt's finger, I seriously don't know). I'm supposing that it does happen somewhere down the road, maybe sooner than we think, but this is kind of how I pictured it (most recently, out of all the scenarios that have played in my head) (or read somewhere) (or talked about obsessively with my friends) (who don't care, by the way) (the bastards) (I'm kidding, guys, thanks for putting up with me) (you'll probably never even read this so...) (yeah...)._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Glee belongs to RIB & Co. and FOX. I only own Lennon (the character in this story, not the late musician)._

* * *

**Sunday Morning**

by HappyValentina

"Kurt?"

Blaine's whisper was so quiet that he barely even heard himself. He propped his head on his elbow and sighed.

It was a crisp morning in October, the first morning that actually felt like autumn had finally arrived. It was also Sunday, which meant they were allowed to be lazy and stay in bed for as long as they liked.

Staring down at his boyfriend's back rise and fall with every breath, at the bare shoulders peeking out over the blanket, at the slightly parted lips, the closed eyelids, the mop of hair on the pillow, was as perfect as he could imagine a crisp Sunday morning in October to get.

The whole weekend had been perfect. They'd had the apartment all to themselves all weekend because Rachel and Santana had gone to visit Quinn. They'd tried to do a marathon of "Orphan Black", but had ended up basically just having sex. Lots of sex. Everywhere. All day. Blaine had been briefly embarrassed about all the noise they had made, but after a while he couldn't care at all. Naturally they were exhausted, but Blaine had never been so excited, and Kurt had already declared that they'd have to plan to get the girls out of the apartment for another whole weekend.

So right now he just wanted to bury his face into Kurt's neck and stay there until it was Monday. It was his favorite place. Like two puzzle pieces, his face and Kurt's neck, fitting perfectly.

Kurt breathed in deeper and then exhaled, but he didn't stir.

"Kurt? Are you asleep?"

There was a pause.

"Mmmyeah..."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Oh, so you're sleep-talking."

Another pause. "Maybe..." Kurt said groggily, eyes still closed. "It's Sunday morning," he added, furrowing his brow. Blaine chuckled and scooted closer, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist.

"I know."

"What are you doing awake?"

"Um, I thought I heard Lennon pushing his water bowl."

Lennon was the black and white mutt they had adopted from a nearby shelter, almost a year after they were both in New York. Blaine had named him after his favorite Beatle.

"Because he helped us get back together, and it's a cool name," he had declared, ruffling the dog's fur enthusiastically, while Kurt filled the paperwork; Kurt just shook his head and tried to hide his smile.

"He's fine," Kurt mumbled into the pillow. "We'll teach him to be lazy on Sundays too."

Lennon suddenly came running into the room and leapt onto the bed. They were both startled, Kurt finally opening his eyes, and Blaine laughing. Lennon squeezed between the two of them, like a little kid squeezing between his parents, and lay on top of the sheets with his back to Kurt's chest. He smelled of an oatmeal and mint shampoo they had gotten him, along with a hint of that typical dog smell. It was strangely cozy.

"Oh well, there you go. Nothing like morning cuddles to pass a Sunday morning," Blaine said. "I think he'll get the hang of it in no time."

"And I thought we were going to teach him not to climb onto the furniture, but I get the feeling you're not going to follow through with that ever," Kurt whined. Blaine watched as Kurt settled back onto the pillow, and put his arm on top of Lennon and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Well, now I'm jealous," Blaine declared jokingly. Kurt chuckled as well and grabbed Blaine's hand and kissed the knuckles. The gesture made Blaine indescribably happy.

"I love this," he said spontaneously.

Kurt opened one eye and smiled. "What?"

"_This_," Blaine repeated. "Everything. Us. Here in New York. Together again. And we have a dog. And we get to stay in bed on Sunday mornings, together. It's like a family. It's everything I've ever wanted."

Kurt laughed lightly. "You're just saying that because we had sex last night."

"Correction: we _had a last round of_ sex last night, after having many rounds of sex all day. It was awesome," Blaine said, giggling goofily. "And no, I'm serious, I really mean it. This is perfect."

Kurt smiled a little bigger and closed his eyes again.

"You're right."

"And I'd do anything to keep it this way," Blaine said, laying back down and looking at Kurt over Lennon's head.

"Me too," Kurt said, sounding sleepy again. His breathing evened out. Blaine inched closer.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you marry me?"

Kurt opened his eyes and looked straight at his boyfriend.

"Huh?"

"Will you marry me?" Blaine asked again. Kurt didn't reply, looking blearily at him again, before rubbing his eyes slowly. Blaine sat up and reached for something on the nightstand.

"Ooh, okay... wait... I'm just... uuh, it's so early for a Sunday, and I thought I heard you say-"

"Kurt Hummel, will you be my husband?" Blaine interrupted, opening the little black box and displaying an engagement ring. Kurt's eyes were suddenly wide.

"Oh my god, you have a ring and everything."

"Yep."

Kurt blinked, propping himself up on his elbows. "It's a real ring."

"Yep, this one's not made of gum wrappers," Blaine said, chuckling and blushing slightly. Kurt stared at it, seemingly confused.

"How long have you had that?"

"Since before Regionals," Blaine said, blushing even more.

Kurt's eyes grew wider. "What?"

"I've been meaning to ask you since then, but a few people convinced me to think about it a little longer, and it's settled."

Kurt's mouth opened and closed several times before he could actually speak. He rubbed his face and his eyes. Lennon crawled over to the foot of the bed, nestling himself between their feet, oblivious to what his dads were talking about.

"Are you- are you sure about this?"

Blaine chuckled matter-of-factly. "Yes, I'm sure. I've never been more certain of anything in my life. I have thought about what I want for my future, and I can't imagine any kind of future that doesn't have you in it. You are the person with whom I want to spend the rest of my life. I figured this out a long time ago, and I would've asked you when I was meaning to ask you if not because of the people who asked me to think about it a little longer." He realized he had started talking a little fast.

Kurt continued to blink, incredulous. He still looked like he was trying to shake the sleep off. Blaine swallowed hard, feeling his mouth suddenly dry.

"Look, I love you, and that's all I know," he said, keeping his voice steady. "That's all I need, that would be enough for me, but I think we both agree that getting married feels right. Because we get to make it official. Because we get to share it with our family and friends. It's your dream, and it's mine too. And we're not too young. We're old enough to know what we want. We're ready. This feels right."

He lay down again, taking Kurt's hand and intertwining their fingers. "I just want to be the person that makes you happy for the rest of your life. You are mine, after all."

Kurt took a deep breath and let it out in a long, trembling exhalation, and rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow.

"Okay, wait, okay..."

Blaine got worried, staring at the hand that still held the little open box.

"Okay... give me one second," Kurt mumbled into the fabric. He started shaking. It took Blaine a moment to realize that Kurt was laughing silently.

"Um... what is so funny?"

Kurt rolled over again onto his side, still laughing. "I'm sorry, love. I was just a little... baffled. I mean... it's _you_, Blaine Anderson, you always find the most auspicious opportunities to go all out with a performance, you have serenaded me more times than I can count, you serenaded me on the first day we met, and suddenly you propose in bed in the privacy of our flat, with only our dog for an audience."

Blaine frowned, confused. "Um, I'm not sure if you're mocking me or if you're-"

"I'm not mocking you, Blaine. Come on," Kurt kissed his hand again. "I was just very surprised."

"Would you rather have me ask you in Central Park with a marching band, or at the top of the Empire State with a string quartet or-"

Kurt shook his head. "No no no. Just like this. You were right. It's perfect."

Blaine sighed, relieved.

"Although I kinda wish we both had some clothes on, or that we didn't have morning breath and bed-head," Kurt added. Blaine ran a hand through Kurt's tousled hair and smiled.

"Who cares? You look amazing."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, it's not that, silly. How are we supposed to tell the story of our engagement to our kids or anyone really?"

"Like this: '_Well, after a sex marathon, I decided to ask your grandad to marry me_'," Blaine joked, doing an exaggerated old ma's voice. "'_He was particularly willful after I'd given him the best_-'"

Kurt started laughing, and shoved him playfully.

"You know you haven't actually said yes," Blaine clarified.

"Oh," Kurt bit his lip. "Well, you can't blame me, you blindsided me when I was barely awake."

"I'm sorry."

Kurt tried to tame his hair a little and rubbed his eyes again. "Okay, ask me again."

Blaine smiled and propped himself up on one elbow. "Kurt, will you marry me?"

Kurt's face split into the biggest smile yet. "Yes."

With a squeal, Blaine practically fell on top of him, squeezing him and laughing, and Kurt clung to him like a barnacle. He barely even had the presence of mind to put the ring on his finger, while Blaine kissed him over and over again. Lennon stood up on all fours, tail wagging, sensing there was something very exciting going on.

"Uh, Lennon, I'm gonna have to ask you to wait in the kitchen," Kurt said, rolling over so he was on top of Blaine, and straddled his lap. "Your daddies are about to do some pretty graphic things and you're not allowed to watch."

Blaine felt a thrill go up his back as the love of his life and future husband leaned down and kissed him. He thrilled at the hands hooking behind his shoulders and pulling him closer, and the faint feeling of cold metal against his skin from the tiniest object that would turn out to be the greatest idea he'd ever have.

* * *

_So yeah... gratuitous cuteness for everyone. Couldn't help myself. We Klainers deserve it, doncha think?_

_Ugh, can't wait for the new season. Hope we all survive the wait..._

_-Vale._


End file.
